


ipseity

by sayoteel



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayoteel/pseuds/sayoteel
Summary: introspection.





	

There are no clouds in the sky and the moon is illuminating everything as clearly as if it were daytime. He walks a little faster. He pulls his thick cloak around his shoulders a little tighter, maybe because he's cold, maybe because he's anxious.

Either way, he trembles a bit.

He doesn't worry about being caught sneaking around this late at night. After all, being invisible has become his predictable reality. Life is spent moving from one shadow to the next.

There’s always talk of assassins that floats from the merchants, through the taverns, before slinking its way into the castle. Apparently, the price tags over his family's heads are all too tempting for some, but he’s not concerned anymore. Not for himself. 

He is hidden well in the shade provided by his more prominent siblings. His existence has become still and quiet and heavy like the winter air around him now.

His head says that it’s safer, easier, that way. His heart searches foolishly for some kind of liberation. 

He climbs over a familiar wooden fence.

His boots touch soft grass and he is able to breathe again. An oppressive weight is temporarily lifted from his shoulders.

The field is empty except for him and he is suddenly aware of the space he takes up now that there is nobody else around. In the middle of the night, when the eyes of Nohr have shut, he is an individual force, separate from his siblings and his father and his kingdom, and it’s an almost terrifying thought. 

He is not a prince of anything. The grass expects nothing from him. The moon doesn’t require formalities. His heartbeat speeds up a little, as if his own presence is a new and startling thing. 

He wonders if being invisible, on his own terms, would always be this overwhelming. 


End file.
